The King of Fighters XIV (Remastered)/Quotes
Victory Dialogues Kyo *that's a best you have, i don't have time for fools. *You gonna face me again, that's my stuff. *if i gonna wild, is a like old times, except for better. *in the next time Ash, you i'll shame on you, for stealing the three sacred treasures. (To Ash) *it's wrong to fight me, Yagami, more luck next time. (To Iori) *That's my spirit kiddo, That was good to see your brother. (To Alba) *Tell this to your boss about this, i'll sink the fangs in you. (To Rival Team) Iori *If anyone who touched me, you die. *i don't have intrigues with you, will die you squid. *You will fight or begone, the choice is yours. *this match is not over, i i'll find you, Kyo. (To Kyo) *i'll catch you next time Son of Fate (To Alba) *if You will not choose your destiny, how about the Hell on the Earth, Snakehead (To Grant) Alba *Nobody have hope for my brother Soiree. *You're no match for son of fate. *do not underestimate in name of Fate. *You have lucky in next time, Kyo. (To Kyo) *i think you have a little confident too much bud. (To Iori) *For assassin like you Lien, Duke is no condition for match me. (To Lien) *I'll end my nightmare, this is for you Fate. (To Geese) *I don't fight innocent women like you, I sorry, Luise. (To Luise) Ryo *For Me, is no match for kyokugen. *Only haoh-shokoken can stop me. *There is no way to beat me, tough. *Seymour, you're been fed, i been dying to say that. (To Robert) *Sis, what're doing here, you're part of family, are you kidding me. (To Yuri) *The Kyokugen Way do not have rules about kisaragi way. (To Eiji) *I know you're father, who're you pops. (To Mr. Karate) *A todoh way, i don't understanding, she was searching her Father. (To Kasumi) *This is a challenge, bud. (To Terry) Robert *Do not stronger than you say that, feed me. *dude, you've disappointed me, is not good. *I'm the mighty tiger. *I think your reputation is best like you, jerk. (To Kensou) *I rule this dojo now, i predicted, Ryo. (To Ryo) *Who're you, who is Mr. Karate. (To Mr. Karate) *Sorry my brutality, i spirit is so bad these days honey. (To Yuri) *You've finally caught me, well, in my good words. (To Kasumi) Yuri *That's a best you've got, nasty. *No see, i got you fun fight with innocent women. *you're flinching with me, no one messes with woman. *Hey bro, you're seen pretty cool, keep yourself. (To Ryo) *Whoa Rooby-Boy, watch out with my Roses. (To Robert) *I've got fun with women like you. (To Women Fighters Team) *What the masked are you, father. (To Mr. Karate) Terry *What about this, i'm famous hungry wolf. *Ok, That was good, let do it again. *You see, i'm in name of Jeff Bogard. *Tell this your boss about this, i'll going on there. (To Rival Team) *You're gotten pretty good, i will rule. (To Andy) *You think you best you can do, are you really mistaken, jerk. (To Billy) *Hey Rookie, how about the special thing. (To Rock) *of true rivality, i'm sense of ideals, someone like you. (To Kain) *Geese, are you still alive, no matter what to you become strong Geese, i'll avenge for my father's death. (To Geese) *How are you survived, i'm defeated you one time. (To Krauser) Andy *Who touches in this whirlwind shiranui. *What's the matter pal, i'm a force of nature. *You did pretty good huh, this is a empty victory. *Are you better for me, good, i'll accept your challenge anytime. (To Terry) *Mai what're you doing here, go home, these are dangerous, oh man. (To Mai) *Geese, you're fraud, a fake, when i searched for true, you i'll pay for my father's death, you squid. (To Geese) *Your Moves are previsible, but they can't defeat me, a mistake is yours. (To Billy) Joe *That's a best you've got, that was funny. *dude, this will be crazy, i'm invisible, wait a moment. *I'm the Joe's Legend, my mighty tiger. *This is awful, you need a rematch. (To Ramon) *Oh chicksters, my muetai is my important personality. (To Women Fighters Team) *I'm waiting to find you Raiden, but now i'm not kid. (To Raiden) K' *Because you muggles don't know what to do. *Pathetic, as charged. *There is no turning back, is no way out. *Is always been like you, right Maxima. (To Maxima) *I said no, let me alone. (To Kula) *That was shameous you done. (To Whip) *You're like K9999, aren't you. (To Nameless) Maxima *I'm king of champions. *If someone touch me, costs your life. *one day, i will take my plan in day. *Hey come'on, cheer up, Partner. (To K') *Come'on, this will be fun, little girls. (To Malin/Kasumi) *I'm disappointed of you, for stealing Iori's fire, you squid. (To Ash) *You're the version of K9999, Right. (To Nameless) Kula *I won, what about my prize. *the climate is hot, i'm in my frozen visions. *Now, if i have a chance, let's rematch, soon. *I Hate fire, i hate hot things. (To Ash/Kyo/Iori) *But if you remind me, good, i remind you like your fire. (To K') *You're so pretty sweetest seirah, i love you. (To Whip) Benimaru *You're pretty good, i'm feeling better now. *Man i'm amazing, my beauty is ability of nature. *My Beauty, talent, power and fame are my bright reality. *i'll be there with feeling powerful, hot, cute and adorable, beautiful babe. (To Any Female Characters) *i'm sorry mate, i'll make your things now on. (To Kyo) Daimon *You need a more practice. *dude, this training's paid off a years. *our limits are bigger, but is pretty good, but watch out. *our methods are hard, work with me, pal. (To Kim) *See the rising of sun, it's light of noon, bud. (To Joe) Shingo *Hey cheer up Mr. Kusanagi, Shingo rules. *My best part of job, trust can help my conquests. *The styles of peace, i'll be nature reality of luck. *Mr. Kusanagi, give my best part of job, Shingo is a real man. (To Kyo) *You have a same a reason to me, excellent. (To Kasumi) Kim *My sons is gonna work like Chonshu and Chonrei, it's so hard to forget. *My Tae Kwon-Do is powerful, you cannot beat me. *Justice is a responsibility and way of innocence. *You need more training, is a responsibility of you. (To Chang/Choi) *The Unkindness and rudeness are my enemies, you never learn do you, it's time to teach a lesson. (To Evil Characters) Chang *How bored, i interested to win. *what a tough, Kim will not be happy for this. *My work is dividual, i will be fun. *we're fighting each other, this will be fun. (To Choi) *You're like choi, right, that was joke. (To Malin/Eiji) Choi *You're done well, my claws is sharp. *I will cut you in pieces. *The power of justice is very personal. *That was fun, we're done fighting each other. (To Chang) *I have claws like you, i'm your fan of claws. (To Malin/Eiji) Athena *My fights are over, you sign my autograph. *My life is good, i love my moment. *That was great, we're match again, another time. *It's okay Kensou, i forgive you, this isn't your fault. (To Kensou) *Good match Bao, i gonna spend time with you. (To Bao) *If you are in a High School, i'm eternal idol. (To Kyo) Kensou *Okay, in my dumpling not have a glitch. *The spirit of dragon, i got the power. *Whew, you need a more time in a gym. *Athena, i so sorry, i never mean't anything is a happen, forgive-me. (To Athena) *You need a give a time your image change. (To Robert) Bao *Momoko, You're greatest person that i know, you're my life will be realized, i love my life. *Who know if we're fight again, another time, okay. *I'm not a child, stop messing with me. *Where is Athena's fans, you're. (To Korea Team) *Whoo Hoo, i'm fantastic, i'm a real legendary. (To Athena/Kensou) Angel *The Wrestling is responsibility and generousity of sports. *The Justice will be prevailed. *I would glad accept your challenge, anytime. *Hey you there, shut up you make me crazy. (To K'/Kyo/Iori/Alba/Ash/Kusanagi) *Everyone against me, how can actually make me sweat. (To Kula) *How, holy cow, you're defeated the Kusanagi clones. (To Nameless) Ramon *Lucha libre is a reality, future is best in TV. *My single eye is a secret, nobody and Vanessa see my eye. *What's up dude, lucha libre is resposiblity of thing. *If you never learn, try again, goofy. (To Joe) Tizoc *Nobody can see my face, anybody. *The wrestling is pretty cool, but watch out. *Dude, this practice's paid off a days. *You're too srew up, are you scrawny finicky eater. (To Ash/Benimaru/Marco) *Dirty tricks can't defeat Tizoc. (To Billy/Raiden/Chang/Maxima/Whip/Fio/Yamazaki/Kevin/Geese/Krauser) *If you can't shoot fire like Kyo. (To Hayate/Yuki) Leona *It's need a attention, this is a important mission. *This fight is so hard to win, you need a capacity. *If you want a live, you need a way to win. *I've mastered of assassination, but i'm back to mission, sir. (To Heidern) *That's enough, end of mission, end of story. (To Ralf/Clark) *Are you kidding me, are you not for assassin like you, are not feel shame on Duke. (To Lien) Ralf *Lose to goofy like you, no way, you're riot regular. *I'm a one-man batallion and ready to combat. *Who wins a god of war, like ares. *There is no place for kids like you. (To Kula/Bao/Yuri/Malin/Kasumi) *Who you calls me "Wimp". (To K'/Maxima) *Cheer up girls, it's a 20th century, baby. (To Female Characters) Clark *Duty is dug, oh think about it fool. *Same if you be real are you being subtle balance of trust and leadership. *This Combat senseless, for you our organization is very important. *On a separate mission, eh? combat is nonsense, ain't it. (To Marco/Fio) *You're a shame to our dog tags, pansies. (To Whip) *You'd fine mercenary, Ever consider special ops. (To Malin) Lien *You need a more practice, you got there. *Duke, you killed my parents, you murderer. *My luck day is coming, i gonna enjoy this. *Alba, i haven't enoungh with my parents' death, Duke killed them. (To Alba) King *Ask yourself this, wimp. *Hey Dudes, i ask you enter this tournament "The King of Goofies". *Can be trite, but weak is not good. *See you next time, buddy. (To Ryo) *Takuma, i know who you are, the Mr. Karate is. (To Mr. Karate) Mai *My shiranui style are my perfection. *Fly like a butterfly, sting like a Shiranui!. *My shiranui arts are psyhics, you can't touch me. *are you underestimate me, you meanie boy. (To Andy) *and that's for dirty trick for me!, you freak. (For Fatal Fury Team) Rock *My Howard Lifestyle is always part of me. *My Blood is boiling, i can't contain my blood rage. *Nobody can imitate my level of my moves. *Very well Terry, what about a special thing, a sandwich. (To Terry) *Kain, you freak, tell me about my mother. (To Kain) *Geese, you monster, it's over, i come to you because my mother is dead from your arrogance. (To Geese) Bonne Jenet *Well, i quit, this can't be a legendary of KOF. *It's over fool, i know you try to save us, what a biasco. *My talent, act and determination are a nature senses. *Are you kidding me, soldier, i'm not on my list of status. (To Ikari Warriors) *You held back, this will be maximum. (To Terry/Rock) Kevin *Don't take me bad, it's part of my job. *You think you can't beat a policeman like me, it's a serious. *Loyalty, Law and respect are friends. *Hey, you're a girls right, are so slim. (To Kasumi/Malin) *I'll arrest criminals like you, i'll make a chief. (To Evil Characters) Billy *You blockhead, you can't use to make me laugh for a case of fate. *P.U your moves are stink, opposum. *I have a luck, you clowns can't dump on my way. *I think of you're a confident enough pal. (To Iori) *Is a same for mess my day, you jerk, i hate you Terry Bogard. (To Terry) Yamazaki *If you need a scroll, you will be defeated as well, pinhead. *I'll skin you and feed you to sharks. *I'll smash you like a fish and CENSORED. *If you have a filet, i'll tenderize you. (To Iori) *Ha, ha, ha, i want play more. (To Terry) *Go to kiss on Geese's toes Billy. (To Billy) *Why you can't forgive villains like me, why!!1. (To Kim) Raiden *The winner is "the mighty Raiden". *You never be a strongest fighter you want more. *I'm a strongest fighter than all of you. *Wait a moment Joe, you dead now, i'm just started. (To Joe) *I'm stronger fighter like you all over the world, suckers. (To Big Characters) Adelheid *You fight well, oh, what a joke. *Know brother, i'm anfrition of this tournament. *Rose, i know i do it for you. *Ash, you have shamed for me, what are you want. (To Ash) *Heidern, i think you're waiting for your call about this information of tournament. (To Heidern) Grant *You think could have a beat me, i'm mighty "Grant". *I don't have time for your games, you pathetic. *I do have a commited crimes in Kain's name. *My Strength is same for a intelligence, you can't never resist to my attacks. (To Mark of Wolves Team) *It's always a same for like you, my friend Kain. (To Kain) Kain *My Flame is transcending, but you can't stop me. *You think can resist my moves, hah, it's useless to resist. *I'll see you in hell, you jerks. *Rock my dear nephew, i'll waiting for you to fight me. (To Rock) *You have a same difference between you, my sidekick of crime. (To Grant) Geese *You can be invencible, you can't never beat Geese. *What a pathetic, i'll take out on the top of Geese Tower. *You Disturbed my plan of attack again, what a stupidibility. *Your Father is not here, go attack me again. (To Terry/Andy) *Rock my young son, I give you faith on you, But i don't have no choice, You ungrateful. (To Rock) *So you're Krauser huh, I'm said of you. (To Krauser) Kusanagi *Well done bro, You met your maker. *What a joke, My little welcome to the death. *The Flames is within my superiority. *I guess to cross my path, you saphead. (To Iori) *You're a funny like a elephant, what a clod like a shrimp. (To K') *You're tough boy, but i'll rule this world. (To Kyo) *You'll need a focus with your power. (To Nameless) Marco Fio Whip Nameless Luise Krauser Ash Duo-Lon Shen Saiki Awakened Saiki Elisabeth Mr. Karate Eiji Kasumi Malin Yuki (NGBC) Hayate Heidern Cutscenes After Battle With Adelheid Vs. Grant Vs. Kain Vs. Geese Geese's Last Termination *Geese: "Huh...?! You are weak and stupid! You beat me, but you won't finish me off?! This is the "code" of the street fighters? How touching... But!!" (Geese lets himself fall from the building) "Hahhahhahhahhaha!!! I will never accept that! Next time we meet... I will...! Hahhahhahhahhaha..." Ending Hero Team *Geese: RAGING. (Alba hits Geese with his finishing blow) *Alba: Haoh Raikouken! *Geese: "WAAAAHHHH!!!" (Geese is about to fall off his tower, but for some reason, Alba tries to save Geese) *Alba: "GEESE!!!" (Geese lets go of Alba's hand) *Geese: "Hahahahahahahaha...!" (Geese fell to his death, as Alba watched him die) *Alba: "What a strange". (Alba watches Soiree dying) *Alba: "Soiree!" *Alba: No, this isn't will be happening, Forgive-me Soiree. *Soiree: You did it, bro, that was awesome. *Alba: Yeah, i'm here with you. *Soiree: I'm so weak, I think I'll, My time has come, It's too late. *Alba: No Soiree, You'll live with me, I defeated Geese, I ended my nightmare. *Soiree: You defeated him, Wow how fate is predicted, You're leader of group "sons of Fate" a ruler of southtown and like brother for me is wonderful, you brought a peace to southtown and me. *Soiree: Thank you, my brother. *Soiree: Take care, my brother. (Soiree saying two words to Alba before die) *Alba: Yes, I do it. (Soiree dies and alba becomes a leader of gang "sons of fate" and protector of southtown). *Kyo: I'm sorry for your brother. *Alba: it's okay, he's right, i'm a group leader, and i'm ready for moment. *Iori: Let's get out of dump. *Alba: The sun is shinning. (Hero team leaves to Geese tower and Luise watches them) *Luise: My job is done, thanks father. *Narrator: Alba Meira becomes the leader of group "sons of fate" and ruler of southtown with Soiree's advices, Kyo Kusanagi is taken to fight the force and goes to airport to visit his father, Iori Yagami chases his rival, Alba leads his troops to protect southtown from tyranny of Duke the leader of gang called "Mephistopeles" and "Addes" too, a long night ended up. Art of Fighting (His building is exploding and falling in pieces) *Ryo: What he did say, i'll get out of here. (One Day Later) (Robert, Yuri and Takuma are shocked because ryo is dead in fallen building) *Citzen 1: Hey Look. (one arm rises up in wreck of tower is Ryo Sakazaki) *Citzen 2: is Ryo Sakazaki, is alive. (Robert, Yuri and Takuma are happy to see his alive brother and yuri hugs him) *Yuri: I'm so glad you alive, what's happen, how you survived. *Ryo: It's over now. (The Anti-Kyokugen Team watches them) *Kasumi: Well, he's alive, great job, Sakazaki, our job is done. *Robert: I think you're dead. *Ryo: No, that was good thing, i survived, let's go home. Fatal Fury Team *Terry: Father, It's over. *Andy: Wow Terry, you impressed us all. *Joe: You're a awesome fighter. *Terry: But i haven't done myself, I have help, Master Tung's techniques helped me, therefore i defeated Geese. *Andy: Our father will be avenged in our eyes. *Terry: The sun is shinning. *Joe: What you gonna do. *Terry: i have a better idea, Alfred is coming to do his visit in PAOPAO Cafe, you come. *Andy: No, i gotta training and encounters with mai. *Joe: And i gotta go to tournament of thailand, and you. *Terry: i gotta go to PAOPAO Cafe for Alfred's visit, farewell fellows. *Andy: Take care. *Joe: See Ya. (Early In PAOPAO Cafe) *Franco: I don't know what i feel junior, are these ingredients that I used at home, our flavor is delicious. *Sokaku: yeah, i guess, i'm elder. *Hon Fu: Ahhh, i doesn't feel good, huh. *Chonshu: if you have will a puke, go to the bathroom. *Hon Fu: Thanks Kid. *Chonrei: Defeat Geese and Krauser is a same thing. *Chonshu: Yeah, what a craziness. *Chonshu/Chonrei/Sokaku/Franco: (laughs) *Bob: These people do have something funny. *Terry: I do not know. K' Team Esaka Team Korea Team Psycho Soldiers Team Wrestlers/New Agents Team Ikari Warriors Team Women Fighters Team Mark of Wolves Team Rival Team Category:Sub pages